


First Date Damage

by DedicatedToolbox, TrinsCabbage



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Crack AU, Crack Fic, First Date, Fluff, Jeff is a Rocket, M/M, PBG is the Mystery Machine, i guess, it's baAAAAAACK, vehicle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinsCabbage/pseuds/TrinsCabbage
Summary: Jeff and PBG try to go on their first date, but things don't go like they want it to.Also, Jeff is a rocket and PBG is the Mystery Machine so that changes things up a bit.





	First Date Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Collab fic with the wonderful Kilo! (dedicated toolbox) Our Vehicle AU is back at it again.  
> Please do not read if you are Austin Hargrave or Jeff Fabre.  
> Find us at:  
> https://twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> https://twitter.com/I_Like_Cabbages

PBG was anxiously waiting for his almost boyfriend to arrive at the restaurant they were supposed to meet at. He’d gotten there before Jeff since he knows how hard it is for rockets to navigate Higanbana. He was so nervous for this date, he had even gotten himself washed and polished beforehand. He just hoped he had picked out a good restaurant, Jeff did say he had never been here before. To him, it would be a mystery if he’d even show up at this point. PBG was subconsciously clenching his exhaust pipe in anxiety, and it wasn’t getting any looser. 

He was thinking of all the things that could go wrong, when he heard it. From the front of the restaurant, a loud crash. People started to scream and panic, driving out the emergency exits as fast as they could. In the midst of all this, PBG heard a familiar voice call out his name, somewhat angrily. He looked to the door to see that Jeff had crashed through the wall. 

“What happened!?” PBG rushed over. 

“You happened. Well, more like this restaurant happened. Most restaurants aren’t rocket accessible, Peebs.”

“Oh.” PBG had no idea how that hadn't occurred to him. “I'm….so sorry.”

A small truck taps PBG’s non-existent side mirror, interrupting their conversation. “Sorry to interrupt a touchy moment fellas, but how are you going to pay for all this?”

Jeff sighed, he was a little too used to this. “I have rocket insurance, don't worry. I'll give you the information.” Jeff handed the small truck a little card, proving it happens a lot. It even has the slogan ‘We won’t rocket up your prices even if you destroy a building!’ written on it.

“Ah, I see.” The small truck took the card. “I'll just get this information down, then I'll return it to you. Unfortunately, I also have to ask you two to exit the building.” Jeff and PBG left the newly enlarged exit, a heavy silence between them.

“I… I didn’t even think about it..” PBG trailed off, afraid to cause any conflict.

“How could you not think about it!?” Jeff looked so hurt. “You asked me out and didn't even think about whether or not the restaurant was rocket accessible!?”

“Well, you should have looked where you were going! It’s kinda easy not to fly into a-a building for pete’s sake!” PBG got progressively louder whilst trying to be more intimidating.

“You have no idea how difficult it is to slow down, Peebs. Rocket fuel is way too powerful, I can barely control my speed.” Jeff had begun to calm down a bit, but he was still very hurt. 

“I know, I know.” PBG sighed. “I was just lashing out… I’m sorry that I kinda ruined our first date.” He collapsed in on himself a bit, feeling guilty of the embarrassment that he put Jeff through.

“Look, it's okay. It's not too late to fix this.” Jeff watched PBG perk back up. “We can go somewhere else, we both still need fuel.”

“Even when I messed everything up, you still want to go out with me? You would do that for me?”

“For us.” Jeff moved slightly closer to PBG. “You can still make it up to me, anyway.”

PBG's headlights started to turn pink. “I'll try my best.”

Although it wasn’t as fancy as the place PBG picked out, Bendy’s is a rocket accessible gas place. In the end, Jeff forgot to pick up his insurance card from the small truck, but it was okay. He has the Mystery Machine now, and the Mystery Machine has the rocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Blurb about Jeff's dick in the vehicle AU as well as an incorrect quote from this fic:  
> Okay so like one of that fuckin a rudder things y'know how like the tube body goes down and has the rudder things? Yeah one of those is a dick. Then like where rockets break off when they’re in space is the a-hole i guess?? JEFF HAS A BIG COCK IN THE VEHICLE AU 
> 
> Pbg: WE GONNA FUCK? I CAN'T TAKE YOUR HUGE ROCKET COCK JUST YET


End file.
